The Lost Coven
by Slytherin Serpent heir
Summary: Isabella Swan is chosen to be one of the 30 lucky Forks High students to visit a isolated coven in the Washington woods, what they don't know is that this annual visit is considered an opportunity to find mates amongst the tribe, which would explain why a beautiful bronze haired boy has taken a rather worrying interest in Bella. AU. AH.
1. Prologue

**Hey this is my new fanfiction about a lost coven in North America who live completely away from society except for brief encounters with schools and universities where they meet their 'mates'. In the case the definition of a 'mate' is a soul mate or life partner rather than a vampiric definition or animalistic nature. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. **

* * *

Prologue- Letters to Isabella

_Dearest Bella_

_It has been several weeks since you left the coven and yet you have made no attempt at contacting me. I can't understand your apprehension in writing to me. When you left we were on great terms, with you planning to return in a matter of weeks, yet nearly four months have gone by without a word and I am becoming increasingly anxious. Carlisle has assured me that you have been receiving my letters and yet you haven't responded. I obviously understand the sacrifice I am asking you to make but when you left it seems as if you would be delighted to make it. Has something changed? Are you ill? You seemed so extraordinarily happy with us, I can't understand why you would change your mind? I beg you to return home to me. _

_Yours truly _

_Edward_

The man in question stared at the letter for a moment before furiously ripping it to shreds and thrusting it into the fire. His entire family looked at him pityingly but he just huffed and stared into the fire, ignoring their concerns. What was the point in sending _another_ letter, his uncle had assured him that he had personally delivered his letters to her, so there was no question in her receiving them, so why wouldn't she reply?

She had promised him forever, that they would grow old together. It had always made sense to him, he never before doubted his image of the future. She would have stayed, taught the children and raise their own while he hunted and worked around the tribe, it may not be what the modern age considered glamorous but they could have a simple life, together.

The bronze haired boy growled moodily before glaring into the fire once more, preparing for another day of lifeless waiting.

* * *

_Dear Isabella _

_Congratulations! On behalf of the faculty and staff of Dartmouth College, it is with great pleasure that I inform you of your admission as a member of the class of 2009. You were selected from several extraordinarily accomplished and academically talented applicants who applied for a full scholarship to this school. _

_Again Congratulations on your admittance. Please let us know of your intent to enroll by August 11__th__. We look forward to welcoming you in the fall and working with you in the exciting four years ahead. _

_Sincerely _

_Kristen Milbank _

_Dean of Admissions and financial aid._

* * *

**All will be revealed. Please review I hope to update this in the next couple of days as the first chapter is mostly written. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey sorry the update is so late, I don't have a good reason but I have a couple of decent ones, firstly a few weeks ago I somehow managed to drop my laptop down a set of stairs at school, I managed to replace it but couldn't retrieve my files and had to rewrite this chapter from scratch, the other reason that caused further delay is more pleasant, I got a 8 week old puppy, which is like having a baby, they need constant attention. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, they were incredible. **

* * *

Bella drummed her fingers against her desk and groaned as Mr Mason entered the classroom. She adored journalism and had jumped at the opportunity of taking it as an elective but she didn't realize it would be so incredibly dull. Their last project had been to create a school newspaper, _The Forks High Chronicle,_ which had promptly flopped. What could you possibly write about happening Forks? The only person who seemed to enjoy the project was Jessica Stanley who ran a gossip column where people could write in and share information, obviously this was not a success due to the amount of pranks and lies spread around the school. Within a week the whole paper was shut down and Mr Mason was left to try and salvage some lesson plans for the rest of the semester.

Suddenly a large stack of books were slammed down on the bench next to her, she hastily looked up to see a grinning Jacob Black leaning back in his chair staring at her expectantly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had Politics." Bella exclaimed happily as the boy leant forwards and began sorting through his books.

"I did. They've combined our classes" He shrugged, smiling smugly and sure enough the small classroom was soon flooded with students, not just from the Journalism and Politics classes but also some other electives like Spanish or Home economics.

Before Bella had time to wonder what had caused the strange shift in the timetable, Mr Mason coughed loudly signalling everyone to be quiet.

"Okay, I'm sure everyone is wondering why we've combined classes, well I'm pleased to inform you that Forks High has been chosen to be one the lucky school to be allowed to visit one of the only tribes in America that live completely isolated from society. The tribe relies on Mother Nature for food, housing and even clothing. They live away from electricity, gas and running water and every year they let a school stay with them for a couple of weeks to learn about their way of living. This year we were chosen to be that school"

Mr Mason walked to his desk and fiddled with his computer for a moment before projecting an image of a group of teenagers on the board at the front of the classroom.

"This is a group from last years trip." Mr Mason said "A school in Arizona. They were there for two weeks and two teenagers were actually invited to join the tribe"

"Wait!" Eric Yorkie interrupted rudely "People can join the tribe like that?"

"Well, that's actually… erm… a bigger part of their culture. The Olympia Tribe have a tradition of marrying young, however they do not believe in marriage, they believe in 'Mating'-"

"Like animals?" Smirked Jacob obnoxiously, Bella glared at him disapprovingly.

"No, they just believe in having one partner for their entire lives. They have mating ceremonies instead of weddings so it's more of an equivalent to marriage rather than a blatant disregard. Anyway the younger members of the tribe are at an age where they will be looking for a mate and with the limited ways of meeting people they hold, they often meet their mates on trips like this. As I said before two kids in Arizona joined the tribe a few months ago"

Bella felt slightly sick at the concept, going away for a few weeks to learn about foreign tribes and never coming home. Never seeing your parents again, you're friends, never finishing high school or college. 'Mating' with someone you only knew for a few weeks; it was nauseating.

There was a chorus of giggling from some idiotic girls at the back of the classroom a cynical side of Bella suspected Jessica was part of that particular group.

"It would be an incredible opportunity, to learn about other ways of living, a experience you will remember for the rest of your life"

"There are thirty spaces available on the trip, applications are at the front. It is a first come, first served basest. Class dismissed."

Bella dragged herself out of her chair, slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked sluggishly to the front and through the door, reluctantly collecting an application on her way out.

* * *

"I think it sounds like an incredible experience"

Bella groaned and stabbed her dinner in frustration "It's ridiculous, what could I possibly gain from this trip. It is essentially two weeks of gutting fish and skinning animals."

Charlie sighed, "It's more than that as you very well know, this could be an incredible subject for your college admission essays, besides it would be good for you to experience other cultures. You don't want to go to college only ever experiencing Arizona and Forks. The worst thing that could happen is a couple of dull weeks camping"

Bella huffed before quickly standing up and collecting the plates. She dropped them in the sink and began to scrub at them furiously.

"Don't worry about it Bells, you've done enough, I'll finish up. Go do your homework or something"

"Cha-Dad, it's fine" she muttered quickly correcting herself.

"Go on, you baby me too much. I can handle a few dishes."

Bella nodded and turned on her heal and stamped up the stairs.

She immediately went over to her desk and sat down. She switched on her ancient computer and began the tedious wait for it power up.

When it did she first opened up her email and found several unanswered emails from her mother.

Renee had divorced her husband Phil six months ago and since then had been traveling the world, visiting London, Paris and Milan, spending every penny of the savings she'd collected for the last few years. This irritated Charlie to no end. He didn't resent Bella for moving in with him after the divorce; in fact he welcomed her with joy however he spend every spare penny trying to create a college fund for his only daughter and Renee refused to contribute a penny.

Bella didn't resent her mother for her spending, she had been through hell the last few months and more than deserved a few years off from parenting.

Bella opened a new browser and typed into good 'Olympia Tribe, Washington' slamming her finger down on the enter button for good measure. She scrolled down the page until an interesting article caught her eye.

'**Yet another Underage High School Student joins Olympia Tribe'**

Bella blinked before hurriedly clicking on the story, she needed information about what exactly she was getting herself into.

_**The Christopher Columbus School in Seattle was invited to spend two weeks amongst the Olympia Tribe in the forests of Washington. It is believed that the tribe has been living in the woods isolated from Society for several hundred years, with outsiders joining the tribe as time went on.**_

_**Eighteen year old Rosalie Hale seemed to have used this in her favour and instead of leaving with her classmates she stayed behind with a young tribe member. **_

_**None of Miss Hale's Family has commented on her decision, despite her brother Jasper Hale accompanying her on the trip, however we have received comments and opinions from her previous classmates. **_

"_**She was always desperate to be barefoot and pregnant," Said classmate Barbra Walters "If anyone were to join the tribe it would be her"**_

"_**She likes attention" her friend Cassidy Patrick said on the subject "She probably was trying to create a scandal above anything else"**_

"_**She cheated on me several times," Said ex-boyfriend Royce King "I give it a few months before she returns home to us. Of course I care about her wellbeing and hope she is ok" **_

_**Despite caring enquires and interventions from her friends and Family Rosalie refused to come home with her fellow students, choosing instead to stay behind with the tribe. **_

_**Another underage child falls victim to the tribes outdated traditions and with more school based trips being planned in the future, who will be next?**_

The first thing that Bella noticed was that it claimed she was underage when it clearly stated that she was eighteen, so the journalist was clearly manipulating concerned parents fear of their children growing up to first.

She scrolled to the bottom of the pages and clicked on the first link she saw.

_**Legends of the Olympia Tribe**_

_**It is believed that the Olympia Tribe has been in the Washington woods for hundreds of years. Some stories state that they inhabited the forest after they emigrated from Europe in the fifteenth century, while others believe that they evolved from the great wolves that inhabited the local area-**_

Bella rolled her eyes before closing the browser and shutting down her computer, as she dragged her bag onto the desk a green sheet of paper fell out.

_**Olympia Tribe Trip – seniors only**_

After everything she had heard and read on the subject she should be repulsed by the idea, but after reading about the conspiracies on the subject she felt a sense of morbid curiosity on the subject. She desperately wanted to form these opinions herself, rather than take someone else's opinion as gospel.

Biting her lip apprehensively she began to fill in the form.

* * *

_Around a month later…_

Bella zipped her bag shut after checking it for the fifth time and turned to her Father. Charlie was looking at her awkwardly.

"Erm… well" Charlie coughed uncomfortably before settling for "Stay safe, kid" pecking her lightly on the forehead and awkwardly walking towards the cruiser. Bella smiled affectionately at his retreating before hopping into the truck, not so gracefully and setting of towards the school.

As Bella pulled into the crowded car park and half climbed, half fell out of her truck, she hastily landed on her feet before rolling her eyes impatiently and snatching her bag from her passenger seat.

Before she could declare war on her enormous red tank, she heard the telltale build of sound that could only be associated with her friends.

Bella wasn't the type to loathe all of her friends, but that didn't mean she was all too fond of some of them either. When she moved to Forks she was considered a novelty, a shiny new toy. A girl who hadn't grown up being hated by her classmates and who could understand sarcasm, it made some people automatically obsess over her and it made other's blood boil.

Lauren Mallory was the perfect example, before even meeting Bella she refused like the girl and this distaste only increased as other students, namely Tyler Crowley took an interest in her. She reminded Bella of a territorial dog, howling at the door at people with no intention to enter the house.

However they were others more open minded. On her first day Bella made a friend in Angela Weber, a sweet girl from her journalist class, also in a bubbly alas rather dim Jessica Stanley, who's intention with Bella, had unfortunate links to her place under Forks high's small spotlight.

Within a few weeks of living in Forks Bella caught the eye of a certain quarterback on the football team, Jacob Black, an honor Jessica assured Bella very few could say for themselves.

Bella allowed herself to be flattered by his attention but set clear boundaries, she didn't want to relive her mothers mistakes of living in a small town until boredom so great it made you feel suffocated takes over and you are forced to flee.

Jacob wasn't an unattractive prospect, he was rather handsome with soft smiley features, he was build like a rock with muscles that could have very well been supported through steroids and long dark hair that framed his face. It wasn't even that Jacob was dull; he was extremely passionate in fact about dozens of subjects, but Bella just couldn't forced the connection he so craved.

As the babble of voices drew closer, Bella plastered a smile to her face and span around to see a herd of her friends approaching, she smiled genuinely when she saw Angela's fingers intertwined with Ben's.

"Hey Bells, you ready to go on an adventure" Jacob bellowed dramatically, flinging an arm around the small girl.

Bella grunted at the sudden weight, gently shoving him off her she replied, "Two weeks in tents and no running water, it'll be the time of my life I'm sure"

Jacob rolled his eyes and laughed, "Don't worry if you get cold, you can climb into my sleeping bag" he waggled his eyebrows mischievously. Bella flushed a deep red but swatted him in the stomach, hard.

Before Bella could respond with a witty comment Mr Mason called "Alright, everyone on the bus, we leave in ten minutes"

The crowd pushed onto the bus, a heap of bodies surging forwards through the small door, Bella held back slightly waiting for a ready available space to enter. When the door was finally clear she climbed on board and walked towards her friends at the back, She sat in an empty seat slightly in front of her friends and pulled Wuthering Heights out of her bag.

As she immersed herself in Heathcliff and Catherine's bickering, she heard the Mike calling out that as a substitute for electronic devices, which were not permitted on the trip, they should sing.

As the irritating boy squealed out every bus song known to man, Bella slouched back in her seat and bitterly wondered how she's survive the next two weeks.

* * *

**Hey please review, it means the world to me. **


End file.
